realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Coldfire
The substance known in common as "Coldfire" (though the Auran and Aquan terms for it is "Coldflow", and the Glacian term for it is "Pureflow".) In this post, I will expand upon the substance, and how it affects daily life on the Paraelemental Plane of Ice. Coldfire is extremely rare on the Prime Plane, as it is a manifestation of Paraelemental Ice. It's commonly found in the form of rivers, streams, and even lakes and puddles, and it can defy gravity (as it is both a liquid and a gas). When people think of Paraelemental Ice, they envision very cold ice, or perhaps even eternal ice, as being the true manifestation of this plane. They are incorrect, however. The conglomeration of air and water, in its purest form, is coldfire. Coldfire is a swirling, viscous, glowing pale blue fluid that is literally half-gas, half-liquid. Coldfire is somewhat chaotic in nature-- it can either follow gravity or not (that is to say, some bodies of coldfire are affected by gravity as water, while others defy it)-- this is in part because it weighs only half as much as water. It's also incredibly cold-- while areas of Unearthly Cold (-50 degrees F/ -45degrees C-- or less) on Paraelemental Ice inflict 1d6 points of cold damage per round to an unprotected creature (and areas of True Cold inflict twice that much), immersion in coldfire inflicts 20d6 cold damage per round, and subjects the subject to a supernatural disease known as "Coldfire Ruin". In addition, the viscosity of coldfire means that cold damage continues for 1d2 rounds after initial exposure, but the damage is only half of what was incurred during the previous round. Simply coming within 10 feet exposes one to Coldfire Ruin, as one breathes in the vapors from the nearby bodies of coldfire. Coldfire Ruin is a devastating supernatural disease that affects creatures lacking the Cold subtype. Sages believe that the condition is technically closer to a poison than to an actual disease, but its symptoms are more disease-like than poison-like. The prevaling theory among both Sigilian and Elemental/Genie sages is that coldfire ruin is the result of the same phenomena observed when "impure" substances-- that is, those consisting partially or entirely of elemental fire or earth are immersed in coldfire. Over a period of time (which varies depending on the size of the 'impure' matter), the 'impure' matter breaks down into coldfire. Nobody knows for certain if the matter is truly destroyed, converted, or teleported to another plane of existence, though it is generally agreed upon that any elemental water and air contained in the 'impure' matter is converted to coldfire. Whatever the case, sages all agree that the same thing happens when a non-cold creature is exposed to Coldfire. The 'disease' usually begins in the lungs, liver, or a less vital organ, and slowly spreads, eventually consuming the victim's entire body. For planewalkers, Coldfire is a particularly nasty hazard-- every bit as nasty as snowflake lichen on the Precipice, if not moreso. Not only does Coldfire flow as rivers on the surface of the Precipice and through carved tunnels of Core Ice, but it also forms subterranean rivers and pockets. Even worse, Coldfire can be covered in layers of ice or packed snow, meaning that someone who breaks through thin ice could find themselves immersed in something far worse than sub-freezing water (and this is almost always the case on the Precipice and the side of Core Ice facing Air). For details on the various hazards associated with Coldfire, see the Hazards post in this topic. Finally, there is one additional hazard from bodies of Coldfire: Ice Paraelemental creatures live in it, and some would just love to pull any intruders under-- or possibly just nibble on them. Coldfire weighs half as much as pure water. Thus: 1 Gallon of Water is 8 lbs. (the amount you can fit in a clay jug. You wouldn't want to use a mundane clay jug because ceramics become extremely brittle when exposed to freezing temperatures. If you're wondering why someone would want to do this, Frostburn lists coldfire as a material component of several of the new spells it presents.) 1 pint (the amount you can fit in a flask) is approximately 2 lbs. The volumes used in D&D 3x are a tad less realistic-- a pint of water only weighs half a lb, so using the same measurements, a gallon of water might only be 2 lbs. Whatever you decide on, the same amount of Coldfire will weigh half that. EFFECTS ON NATIVES On indigenous natives (Ice Paraelementals, Ice Paraelemental Creatures, Snow Rats, Qorrashi genies, Ice Mephits, Chraal, Frost Salamanders, Immoth, Arctines, Snow Weirds, Ice Weirds, Ice Gen, and Ice Serpents), Coldfire has more benign and even beneficial effects. They are as follows: -- If the creature needs to breathe, it can breathe Coldfire just as easily as its native element (air if it is terrestrial, water if it is aquatic). -- Terrestrial natives gain Swim speed equal to their land speed (or in the case of Qorrashi genies, equal to their fly speed). An indigenous creature wishing to flee, that is being harassed by non-indigenous natives (frost giants, remorhaz, winter wolves, etc.) or non-natives will likely dive into a nearby body of Coldfire if such is available to it. -- Such creatures gain Fast Healing 5 while immersed (the creature's head can still be sticking out above the coldfire), or, if they already possess Fast Healing, it increases by 5 points. Dying indigenous natives immersed in Coldfire are automatically stabilized. -- Indigenous natives can see through Coldfire as though it were water or freezing fog; they can see normally in Coldfire Haze and while submerged in Coldfire, while gazing into a Coldfire abyss or pool while above its surface is like gazing into a pool or deep body of water. -- Coldfire gives creatures immersed in it a weaker version of the Regeneration ability-- A severed limb can be reattached if held to the stump for about half an hour. If applied to (poured upon) both the stump and the severed limb before the two are rejoined, Coldfire will bestow regeneration after a full hour, though the severed limb must be held to the stump during this entire time.. USES AND ROLE IN SOCIETY Coldfire is utilized quite heavily in Ice Paraelemental, Ice Mephit, and Qorrashi societies. Because fluids freeze within seconds on most of Ice, these groups instead use Coldfire for bathing. In fact, Coldfire is used for just about anything that Primes use water for, save drinking (though actually, they use it for that as well). Though most indigenous natives prefer leeched heat for sustenance, they sometimes enjoy other things as well, such as powdered eternal ice (many types are used as a spice), the alchemical substance known as "pure element", and also Coldfire. Though Coldfire is rarely consumed (except by Qorrash genies), it is often used much like a Prime would use a hot mineral spring. Genies as well as Paraelemental and mephit nobility often decorate their mansions and palaces with Coldfire fountains. Like normal water fountains, these can even be enchanted, though nothing lacking an immunity to Cold would want to drink from such things (intentionally ingesting Coldfire inflicts 6d6 cold damage with no save, and increases the DC for contracting Coldfire Ruin by 2. Accidentally ingesting Coldfire has the same effect except that a successful DC 20 Fort save can halve the damage. Don't ask me how one could "accidentally" ingest Coldfire, though. *illusion trap, maybe?*) Qorrash, Mephit, and Ice Paraelemental natives with the Heal skill always carry a half-gallon to gallon of Coldfire as a component of their healing kits-- it's as integral a part of their healing kits as sterile bandages are to those of Primes. Coldfire is sometimes used as the medium for magical potions, though skull talismans are far more common. It is not uncommon as a medium for holywater-- most indigenous ice creatures view it as sacred due to its healing properties for indigenous natives, as well as the way in which it slowly dissolves non-indigenous natives, non-natives, and elemental impurities. Category:Planar substances